Mi octava maravilla
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: Dicen que la octava –sí, octava- maravilla es un tipo alto vestido de negro que se pasea por Villa Crepúsculo y que, de repente, desaparece sin dejar rastro…


¡Ya está aquí, ya llegó…mi primer fic AkuRoku! xDDD Ya pido perdón de antemano, soy nueva en escribir fics yaoi… -es patético, lo sé -

Summary: Dicen que la octava –sí, octava- maravilla es un tipo alto vestido de negro que se pasea por Villa Crepúsculo y que, de repente, desaparece sin dejar rastro…

Disclaimer: Ningún pjs de KH me pertenece, sólo los secuestro y los meto en fascículos de coleccionista como el de La Mazmorra del Androide, ¡mwajajajajaja!

Por cierto, he tenido que ''cambiar'' un pelín la historia para que concordase con lo que se me ocurrió…

.0.0.0.

Roxas restregó la cara contra la almohada, frunciendo el ceño cuando los rayos del sol se colaron por su ventana. En su opinión, el sol ascendía –lo poco que ascendía- demasiado rápido para su gusto en Villa Crepúsculo. Suspiró, se dio la vuelta y se colocó boca arriba, estirando los brazos hacia los lados y mirando hacia el dorado cielo con rencor, ignorando la sobrecogedora belleza de los rayos matutinos –aunque fuesen las tres de la tarde, siempre había rayos matutinos en el cielo de aquel lugar-que serpenteaban entre las escasas y rosáceas nubes del firmamento.

-Uhmmm…-se desperezó, apretando fuertemente los ojos-¿A qué hora había quedado hoy con…Hayner?

Se rascó la cabeza, incorporándose aunque sin salir todavía de la cama, volviendo a mirar por la ventana. Lo cierto era que no le apetecía mucho salir de su habitación aquel día. Le daba demasiada pereza. Además, se estaba tan bien dentro de su edredoncito de estrellas…

Pero…

Por otra parte, sus vacaciones de verano estaban a punto de acabar y, puesto que no habían podido ir a la playa, lo menos que podía hacer era salir de la cama, adecentarse e ir al lugar de siempre para ir por ahí con sus amigos. Seguramente que fuesen a la estación, a sentarse en la azotea mientras comían unos helados de sal marina que la buena de Olette les daría. Olette…Eso le recordaba algo…Oh, cielos, la redacción. Su amiga no les dejaría salir del lugar de siempre hasta que la terminasen. ¡Menudo rollazo!

-¡Ah!

Se bajó de la cama de un salto, rascándose la pierna, y miró el reloj, intentando recordar la hora a la que había quedado con el grupo. ¿Nueve? ¿O tal vez a las diez? Daba igual, se había levantado más pronto que de costumbre, por lo que le daría tiempo incluso de ir a las Terrazas del Atardecer y volverse sin necesidad de coger el tren, y todavía le sobraría tiempo. Rebuscó en su armario la ropa de siempre –siempre era una palabra que se usaba mucho en Villa Crepúsculo, tenía que reconocerlo- y se fue al baño con la intención de darse una buena ducha con agua helada. Se había despertado sudando, pero lo curioso era que casi no se acordaba del sueño, o de la pesadilla, que había tenido. Puede que un poco de agua fría le refrescase la mente.

-Vamos, vamos, Roxas-se dijo, dirigiéndose al baño-, procura relajarte. Últimamente te pasan cosas un tanto raras, pero no por eso vas a volverte loco…

Entró al aseo y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Le devolvió la vista un chico de pelo despuntado, ojos azules algo cansados adornados con unas ligeras ojeras y, en general, aspecto adormilado y desaliñado.

-Porque no voy a volverme loco, ¿verdad?

-Y yo qué sé, sólo soy tu reflejo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Roxas salió corriendo del baño, tirando la ropa por ahí sin darse cuenta, y bajó las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro, cayéndose por ellas y terminando estampado contra el suelo. Luego, se levantó y se recompuso, intentando recuperar la dignidad.

-¡Roxas, ha sido tu imaginación!-se amonestó, aunque sin subir todavía las escaleras-¿Cómo puedes tener miedo de algo que no existe? No seas tan estúpido.

Se obligó a sí mismo a ir de nuevo al piso de arriba, recogiendo la ropa que había dispersado por el suelo y entrando otra vez al baño, señalando al espejo.

-Sé que no existes. Sólo eres mi reflejo, ¿entendido? Así que no me tomes más el pelo.

Roxas asintió tan sólo para ver que su reflejo lo hacía también, como si hubiese acatado su orden. Se desvistió rápidamente y se metió en la ducha a todo correr, sin volver a mirar al espejo.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto?-se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras el agua caía suavemente por su cabeza y resbalaba por su cuerpecillo-No eres un niño, Roxas, no te comportes como tal.

Se jabonó rápidamente, aclarándose aún más rápido, y salió del plato de ducha, poniéndose una toalla alrededor de su delgada cinturita y cogiendo otra para secarse el pelo. Suspiró, sentándose en la taza y pegando un gritito al descubrir, cuando se escurrió, que la tapa estaba levantada.

Estaba claro que ese no era su día.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó, levantándose y mirando con odio la taza-¿Qué demonios pasa hoy?

Cogió la ropa y decidió cambiarse en la habitación. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en ese baño. Dejó el pijama en el cesto de la ropa sucia y se encerró en su cuarto, procurando no dar un portazo mientras intentaba relajarse. Estaba demasiado estresado, y eso que tan sólo llevaba despierto cerca de media hora.

Se vistió, taciturno, cada vez más enfadado por el hecho de que su reflejo le había tomado el pelo, la taza del váter casi lo había tragado y, lo más importante, todavía no se acordaba de su sueño. Las últimas noches había soñado cosas extrañas y las recordaba, pero la última…

-Bah, qué más dará-murmuró, yendo hacia la cocina-. Tengo hambre.

Se acercó a un armario y se puso de puntillas para poder abrirlo, sacando el cola-cao y un pequeño tarrito con azúcar. Luego, se tuvo que agachar para coger la leche de la nevera, que estaba en la última bandeja. Buscó un vaso limpio y una cuchara, algo enfurruñado.

-El tiempo no pasa-farfulló, mirando de reojo el reloj que no hacía más que tic-tac, pero que no avanzaba.

Se bebió de un solo trago la leche tras haberse comido una tostada quemada y subió de nuevo al baño para lavarse los dientes. Después, decidió irse de aquella casa tan simple y aburrida, pero, ¿qué iba a hacer él solo por las calles de Villa Crepúsculo a esas horas de la mañana, cuando las tiendas estaban empezando en esos momentos a abrirse? Hmpf, ¿pasear? Casi era mejor quedarse en casa, así que cambió de opinión y dejó la chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada.

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala y encendió la tele, dejando pasar el tiempo.

-¡Roooooooooooooxaaaaaaaaaas!

El rubio se sobresaltó y, cuando se recompuso, se dio cuenta de que había oído la voz de Hayner. ¿Se estaba volviendo realmente loco o…? Negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y se asomaba a la ventana, aliviándose al ver allí a sus tres amigos, al pie de su casa, mirándole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todavía no había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-¡Roxas, te estamos esperando desde hace un buen rato!-le dijo Olette-¿Te has dormido?

-¿Un buen rato…? Ah, ¡ahora bajo, chicos!

Cuando cerró la puerta de su casa y se acercó a sus amigos, les preguntó, por fin, a qué hora se suponía que habían quedado. Pence se echó a reír mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

-Últimamente se te olvida todo, Roxas. Habíamos quedado a las nueve y media para poder ir pronto a las Terrazas del Atardecer. ¿No íbamos a buscar las Siete Maravillas?

-¿Nueve y media? Pero…-suspiró, rascándose la nuca-Es igual… ¿No es muy pronto?

El bostezo de Hayner lo confirmó. ¿Qué pintaban cuatro chavales en las Terrazas del Atardecer a las nueve y media de la mañana, cuando todo hijo de vecino estaba en su cama, roncando como un cerdo? ¡Por favor, era verano! ¡En verano no se madrugaba!

-Seguro que el tren todavía ni está…-dijo Hayner, volviendo a bostezar.

Olette se rio, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Pero es que ninguno se acuerda de nada?-preguntó, mirándoles con una sonrisita divertida-Habíamos quedado para hacer primero la redacción. Tenemos que pensar todavía un tema.

-Yo pensé que íbamos a hacerlo sobre las Siete Maravillas-dijo Pence-. ¿No dijimos eso, Hayner?

-Y yo qué sé-chistó, molesto-. Tengo sueño.

-¡Oh, vamos, chicos!-se quejó Olette.

Roxas suspiró, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba al cielo. Sus amigos siempre, pero siempre, se comportaban igual. No había un solo día en el que Olette no les riñese, o Pence no se liase, o Hayner no chistase. Ya casi podía predecir todo lo que iba a pasar aquel día.

Primero, dirían cualquier cosa para que Olette les dejase tranquilos con el tema de la redacción.

Segundo, irían a buscar las Siete Maravillas.

Tercero, se volverían y se pondrían a comer helados de sal marina en la azotea de la estación de tren.

Cuarto, cada uno a su casa y hasta el día siguiente, sin que hubiese ocurrido nada interesante digno de transmitir a generaciones futuras.

-¡Venga, vamos!-les instó Pence-¡Haremos la redacción de las Siete Maravillas que descubramos hoy!

-De acuerdo…-dijo Olette, resignada-¡Pero la haremos hoy, ¿entendido?

-Que sí, venga, vámonos.

Roxas giró momentáneamente la cabeza hacia su casa, algo preocupado. Había notado…

-¡Eh, Roxas, que te quedas atrás!-le gritó Hayner.

El rubio echó a correr hacia sus amigos, restándole importancia a aquella sensación.

.0.0.0.

-Ah, así que esta es tu casita, Roxas...Qué acogedora.

El personaje que se encontraba en la casa de Roxas, pasándose por donde todos nos sabemos el respeto a la propiedad ajena, inspeccionó todos y cada uno de los rincones de aquel lugar, riéndose quedamente de vez en cuando. Se recorrió el piso de abajo en menos de dos minutos y luego, subió las escaleras, mirando sin interés el baño y una habitación vacía con una cama de matrimonio. ¿Ahora resultaba que también tenía padres? Bueno, tenía que resultar creíble, pero aquello…

-Un hogar feliz-murmuró, negando con la cabeza-. Qué ironía tan retorcida.

Sonrió, echando a andar en otra dirección y parándose frente a un cuarto de mediano tamaño, con una cama mal hecha y unas toallas tiradas por ahí de cualquier manera.

-Qué desordenado, Roxas. Vaya, vaya…Oh-exclamó quedamente, mirando una esfera azul con peces que giraban-, qué cosa más tierna. No te pega nada, chaval. ¿Qué ha sido del Roxas que yo conocía? Tsk…Tendré que hacerte recordar, te guste o no-esbozó una secreta sonrisita-, y lo haré a mi modo, te guste o no.

.0.0.0.

-Escalones que nunca dan el mismo número al contarlos, ¿eh?-dijo Roxas, mirando a Pence con una ceja en alto.

-¡Eso es! ¡La primera maravilla! Aunque…

-¿Aunque…?

-Lo cierto es que fue Trueno quien los contó…

Roxas estuvo a punto de caerse por las escaleras. ¡Como para fiarse de alguien como Trueno!

-Lo que quieres decir es que se equivocó al contar, ¿verdad?

-Algo así, ¡pero la segunda es de verdad!

El rubio escuchó pacientemente, consultó el mapa de las Terrazas del Atardecer y se dirigió a un callejón por el que circulaba Hayner. Se metió en el callejón tras saludar a su amigo –que no parecía muy dispuesto a buscar nada, porque estaba dando vueltas sobre sí mismo-, y, al inspeccionar la pared del fondo, estuvo a puntito de tragarse una pelota blanca. ¿Desde cuándo salían pelotas de la pared? Se alejó corriendo y, luego, se dio otra vez la vuelta con la intención de atravesarla. Fue esquivando los balones que iban saliendo hasta que llegó por fin a la pared, cuando…

-¡Roxas! ¿Has sido tú quien ha tirado la pelota?-preguntó Pence-¡Menudo susto!

El rubio se giró y miró alternativamente al chico y a la tapia. Le dio un par de golpes, pero ya no pasaba nada ''sobrenatural'', así que suspiró y siguió a Pence para buscar la tercera maravilla.

-Ruidos extraños en un túnel-murmuró para sí, cruzándose de brazos mientras entraba en dicho túnel-. Me pregunto qué clase de maravilla será esta…Uhm… ¿Vivi?

En efecto, ante él se encontraba el pequeñajo de Vivi, riéndose de forma siniestra y comportándose de forma parecida a cuando luchó contra Seifer en el combate de Struggle. Y, de pronto…

-¡Otro Vivi! ¡Y otro más!-exclamó Roxas, sin creérselo todavía del todo-¿Qué significa esto?

Y lo único que se oía en el túnel eran las asquerosas risitas de todos los Vivis que iban apareciendo de la nada. El pobre Roxas ya no sabía qué hacer con tantos. ¡No daba abasto!

-¿Roxas?

El joven se giró abruptamente tan sólo para ver aparecer a un Vivi más…Aunque, por suerte, este parecía el verdadero.

-¿Vi-Vivi? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Seguro que querías esto-le ofreció un arma de Struggle-, para entrenar, ¿no?

-Oye, Vivi, hace un minuto…Había por aquí muchos tú.

-¿Muchos…yo?

Roxas asintió fuertemente, pero el pequeño sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros y a marcharse, justo en el mismo instante en el que Pence entraba para buscarle. El moreno miró a Vivi y luego se giró hacia Roxas.

-Así que los ruidos eran Vivi entrenando…Pues vaya chasco. ¡Eh, pero la cuarta es tan real como tú y yo, ya lo verás! ¡Sígueme!

El rubio se rascó la nuca, algo confuso. ¿Qué había pasado? Más bien, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Eso ya excedía de lo sobrenatural. Ya no le veía la gracia por ninguna parte…

-Un…reflejo-se dijo Roxas después de que Pence le explicara la cuarta maravilla-. Lo que me faltaba, un reflejo…Ah, hola, Olette.

-Hola, Roxas. Este parece un sitio sospechoso, así que estoy investigando por aquí. ¿Qué tal os va a Pence y a ti?

-Así así…Oye, voy a ver algo por ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

Olette asintió, sonriente, mientras Roxas echaba a andar hacia la cascada artificial. Se observó un largo rato en ella, pero no parecía haber nada más que su reflejo, así que empezó a girar tan tranquilo, dispuesto a irse, pero antes de poder terminar de darse la media vuelta…

-Oh, venga ya-se quejó al ver que él mismo salía del agua-¡Esto es pasarse de la raya!

A pesar de lo ridículo de la situación, Roxas no tuvo más remedio que luchar contra él mismo. Lo curioso del asunto era que nadie más le estaba viendo en aquel instante. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para los demás, como pasó el día del Struggle, hasta que al vencerle, apareció Pence de una esquina, sonriendo con su cara de...Pence de siempre.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido con…? ¡Ah!-gritó, asustado, señalando la cascada-Ah, no… ¡Qué susto! ¡Pensé que había alguien en el agua, pero era tan solo mi reflejo! Uhm, qué chasco, otra vez. Venga, vamos, Roxas. ¡A por la quinta!

Roxas, a esas alturas, ya se esperaba que la quinta maravilla fuese una mezcla de Vivi, su reflejo y ese otro tipo de negro –un tanto extraño, tenía que admitir- que había visto rondando por Villa Crepúsculo. Sin embargo, no era más que una bolsa que saltaba, así que se dirigió alegremente a la Colina del Atardecer para ver a la bolsa, que estuvo a punto de romperle una pierna.

Y lo más increíble del asunto era que dentro de la bolsa había un perro.

Después de comer algo poco saludable estilo Crepuspizza que seguramente les proporcionaría un buen chute de colesterol al cuerpo y tirarse casi más de media tarde haciendo el gandul por ahí, decidieron subir otra vez a la Colina.

-El tren fantasma-les dijo Pence mientras los demás se asomaban a la valla que daba a las vías del tren-. Dicen que va sin maquinista…

Roxas procuró no lanzar un bufido. Llevaba cinco desilusiones seguidas, una detrás de otra. Todas las maravillas parecían estar centradas en él, solamente en él, ya que ni Olette, ni Hayner, ni Pence parecían haberlas visto.

Bueno, había que excluir la de los escalones y la del perro, que eran unas tonterías como la copa de un pino.

El caso es que Roxas estaba empezando a hartarse un poco. Y, para colmo de males, acababa de aparecer Seifer. ¿Qué demonios hacía Seifer en las Terrazas del Atardecer a esas horas, cuando el sol estaba, ahí a lo lejos, a punto de ponerse?

Aunque, bien pensado, daba igual la hora que fuese. Villa Crepúsculo y sus alrededores siempre tenían un ligero toque…crepuscular.

Tras una pequeña charla poco fructífera con el jefe del Comité de Disciplina de Villa Crepúsculo, Roxas se asomó otra vez a la barandilla, con cara de aburrido. Sin embargo…

¡Existía! ¡Ese tren fantasma existía!

Instó a sus amigos a que bajasen a todo correr a la estación para poder verlo mejor y, al llegar allí, Roxas miró el tren con los ojos como platos. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a subirse, Hayner le cogió del brazo, mirándole como quien mira a un demente.

-Podrías hacerte daño-le dijo, preocupado.

Roxas no entendió a qué se refería. ¿Daño? ¡Pero si la puerta del vagón estaba abierta, no había peligro!

-El tren llegará en breves instantes-anunció una voz por los altavoces.

Y, ante los ojos de Roxas, el tren que llevaba a Villa Crepúsculo hizo su aparición…Ya que no había más trenes en la estación.

-Iba sin maquinista-les dijo a sus amigos-. Lo habéis visto, ¿verdad?

Olette desvió la vista, al igual que los otros dos.

-Lo habéis visto, ¿verdad?-repitió.

-Déjalo ya-le dijo Hayner, empujándole hacia el vagón.

Roxas no entendía nada. ¡Tal vez era verdad que estaba perdiendo la cabeza! ¡Sería mucho más lógico, sin duda alguna!

Llegaron en poco tiempo a Villa Crepúsculo, frustrados por no haber encontrado nada interesante.

-Las Siete Maravillas no tenían nada de maravillosas-se quejó Pence.

Olette estaba claramente preocupada por la redacción. Si no había maravillas que contar, ¿qué demonios iban a escribir? ¡Tres meses de verano sin nada que destacar! ¡Menuda birria más grande!

-Oye, Pence, ¿y la séptima maravilla?

-¿A quién le importa?-dijo duramente Hayner, echando a andar.

Pence procedió a explicar la última maravilla, ignorando la mala leche de su otro amigo. Una niña que se asomaba a la ventana del segundo piso de la mansión abandonada de Villa Crepúsculo…

-Pienso ir a explorar-dijo firmemente Roxas.

Hayner no le hizo ni caso y se fue, seguido de Olette. Pero, antes de que Roxas pudiese dar dos pasos, la voz de Pence le detuvo.

-He oído una octava maravilla hace menos de dos días-anunció-, así que, técnicamente, la de la mansión no es la última.

-¿Ocho maravillas? ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes, cuando estábamos todos?

Pence se encogió de hombros.

-Es una tontería en realidad. Le oí decir a una niña que había un chico alto vestido de negro que se paseaba por la villa y que, de pronto, desaparecía, sin más. Supongo que será cosa de su imaginación, ¿no, Roxas? … ¿Roxas?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro, la imaginación…Oye, Pence, creo que iré a mi casa un rato…Estoy algo cansado.

-¿No ibas a investigar la séptima maravilla?

-Claro, pero primero me gustaría…uhm…sentarme un rato en el sofá.

-Podemos ir al lugar de siempre.

-No, es que verás, tengo que…hacer unas cosas que…me dijo mi madre que hiciese y que esta mañana no me ha dado tiempo. Ya nos veremos. ¡Hasta luego!

Y, dicho esto, echó a correr en dirección a su casa. Aquella sensación que había tenido por la mañana…el chico alto vestido de negro… ¿Coincidencia? Roxas lo dudaba. Así que corrió y corrió, pensando que se iba a morir por falta de oxígeno, hasta llegar a su casa –en teoría, vacía, porque sus padres estaban de viaje ese fin de semana-. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo, nervioso, y se tiró más de diez minutos para abrir la maldita puerta debido al tembleque que tenía encima. Cuando por fin pudo entrar, cogió un paraguas abandonado del paragüero cutre que tenían al lado de la entrada y cerró sin hacer ruido, dejando las llaves encima de una mesita. Blandió el objeto como si fuese un arma y empezó a inspeccionar su casa, sin poder evitar que por su mente pasase una cancioncilla de alguna película que había visto por televisión, algo así como 008 o 013 o algo relacionado con números.

Primera revisión. Resultado: en el piso de abajo no había ningún sospechoso.

Subió las escaleras, rezando a ese dios que se había inventado –algo parecido a Sephiroth o cualquier nombre del estilo, ni el mismo Roxas lo sabía ya- para que no empezasen a crujir como solían hacer.

Primer tramo de escalones…Bien.

A ver con el segundo y último… ¡Genial, ni un solo ruido! Infiltración perfecta…Era hora de buscar al hombre vestido de negro.

En la habitación de sus padres no había nadie. Bueno, tampoco le extrañaba, no había nada de valor en ese cuarto a parte de algunos vestidos de su madre que databan de la época del catapún chin-pun o más y que eran auténticas reliquias para los coleccionistas. Decidió no mirar el baño, total… ¿Quién iba a querer entrar a un baño ajeno? A no ser que las necesidades físicas te obligasen, pero…

Negó con la cabeza. Sólo faltaba una habitación: la suya. Y, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le estaba pasando, no era tan extraño que se hubiese colado un tipo de negro con la finalidad de…pues vete tú a saber…Robarle la esfera con pececitos. Su última semana de verano estaba siendo una auténtica mezcla de incoherencias y chorradas por doquier. Por ejemplo, ¿qué pintaba un chaval en su propia casa armado con un paraguas en busca de un tipo que decían, desaparecía así, de repente, como quien no quiere la cosa? Era absurdo mirases por donde lo mirases…

Se pegó a la pared, cerca de la puerta, e intentó inspeccionar por la pequeña rendija que había. Esa era una buena pista: él había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto antes de salir de casa por la mañana. Así que…

-¡Toma esa!-gritó, abriendo la puerta y estampando el paraguas en la cabeza de un chico pelirrojo que le estaba dando la espalda.

-¡Ah, maldita sea, Roxas! ¿Qué mierdas te pasa ahora, joder?

El tipo en cuestión se giró y Roxas pudo ver que tenía una cara de enfado de aquí te espero.

Pero había algo que había llamado todavía más la atención al rubio.

-¿Tienes…tatuajes en la cara?

El hecho de que un desconocido se colase en su casa, estuviese buscando algo en su habitación y supiese su nombre –lo cual indicaba que era, por la fuerza, un acosador- no importaba cuando al parecer ese desconocido tenía una marca morada debajo de cada ojo.

Ah, claro, pero había que recalcar que a Roxas le daban auténtico pánico las agujas…Con eso se entiende.

El chico lanzó un suspiro irritado y se llevó la mano a los ojos, intentando por todos los medios no meterle un puñetazo al rubio. ¿Ahora le salía con esas? Por todos los… ¿Qué demonios le estaban haciendo a Roxas? Una cosa era cogerle como si fuese un muñeco de trapo y meterle en una villa virtual en plan teatrillo ambulante y sustituir sus recuerdos por otros artificiales mediante un extraño proceso de desinstalación y reinstalación de datos claramente fallido –estaba convencido de que los recuerdos de su amigo no eran tan fáciles de sustituir; era un incorpóreo, joder- con la finalidad de que la Organización XIII no le encontrase y otra muy distinta, volverle literalmente imbécil al pobre.

Y pensar que le había dicho –mentira, lo había dicho para sí mismo en realidad, no había tenido el valor para decirlo en voz alta- que lo echaría de menos…

Pero había un pequeño error. Echaba de menos a _ese_ Roxas de la Organización. Al Roxas que, aunque era un crío, no se comportaba como tal –por presión, más que nada-. Vale, ahora estaba algo más crecidito, tenía que admitirlo; seguía siendo un canijo, pero estaba más alto y tenía las facciones más maduras. Sin embargo…

Paseó sus ojos esmeralda por la habitación. Pececitos, estrellitas…

¿Qué clase de Roxas tenía en frente?

Bueno, daba igual. Lo importante era que lo había encontrado y se lo llevaría con él, quisiese o no.

-¡Eh!-exclamó el rubio, como si hubiese recordado algo realmente importante-¿Qué haces tú en MI casa, en MI habitación y mirando MIS cosas?

-Cielos…A este paso me saldrá una úlcera antes de que acabe el día-murmuró el pelirrojo-. Mira, Roxas, tú te vienes conmigo, ¿lo captas?

-¡No!

-¿Cómo que no?-le cogió por el brazo y empezó a tirar de él-¡No te me resistas!

Y, como cada vez que Roxas estaba en una situación extremadamente irracional y estresante, gritó el nombre de sus amigos.

-¡Hayner! ¡Pence! ¡Olette!

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-¡Llamar a mis amigos!

-¿Qué…? ¡Ahg, qué más dará! ¡Tus amigos no te salvarán de mí, tenlo por seguro!

-¡Que me sueltes, maldito…psicótico chalado y esquizofrénico!

El pelirrojo parpadeó, alzando una ceja. ¿A qué venían esos insultos tan idiotas? Daba lo mismo, ignoraría la estúpida pataleta propia de un niño de cuatro años que en esos momentos estaba sufriendo Roxas. Y, mientras pensaba en lo niño que se había vuelto su amigo, lo sintió…

¡Otra vez el maldito paraguas!

-¡Párate!-le gritó, intentando coger el objeto con la otra mano.

-¡Suéltame y me pararé!

-¡Anda que cambiar una Llave espada por un paraguas…!

Roxas se paró en seco y se quedó mirando al chico de la gabardina negra, con los ojos muy abiertos y cara de sorpresa. Esa palabra, Llave espada, definía a la perfección el arma que había estado utilizando últimamente y que aparecía más bien cuando le daba la realísima gana. Era una espada con forma de llave, por lo que se obtendría…_voilá!_ Una Llave espada. No había que ser muy listo…

-¿Qué sabes tú de la Llave espada?

-Pues que es una espada con forma de llave-se cachondeó el mayor.

-¡No te rías de mí!-exclamó, dando un brusco tirón, soltándose-¿Quién eres?

-Axel.

-¿Axel?

-…-suspiró-A-X-E-L. ¿Lo captas?

-¿Y por qué estás en mi habitación? Ah, y otra cosa. ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya a…vete tú a saber qué lugar contigo? ¡Pero si ni siquiera te conozco!

¡Ouch…eso duele!

Axel farfulló algo mientras se daba la vuelta. Roxas, a pesar de lo torpe que era, pudo apreciar que el chico parecía… ¿defraudado? No, era algo más… ¿Enfadado? Tampoco era la palabra correcta…

¿Dolido?

Sí, ese término podría valer, pero la pregunta era la siguiente: ¿por qué estaba dolido? Un momento…

Él sabía su nombre. Si él sabía su nombre, era porque una de dos, o bien le conocía de antes o bien le había estado espiando en secreto. Roxas no sabía cuál de las dos opciones era la mejor. Y, teniendo en cuenta que últimamente estaba teniendo idas de olla muy graves, quién sabe…puede que todo lo que había vivido no fuese real y que ese chico fuese la llave para abrir la puerta a su verdadero pasado…Como si aquello fuera una película.

-¡Explícame ahora mismo lo que está pasando aquí!

-¡Difícilmente lo voy a hacer si no me dejas, estúpido criajo!

Roxas se sintió dolido por el insulto. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Lo único de lo que tenía total certeza era que no le había hecho ninguna gracia que él le insultase, cosa estúpida por otra parte puesto que no lo conocía y, por tanto, no tendría por qué afectarle lo que le llamase.

Pero si le afectaba era por algo.

¡Era un auténtico lío!

-Oye, perdona-se disculpó Axel-. Tal vez no debería haberte insultado. ¡Pero es que me sacas de quicio!

¿Y ahora le venía con esas? ¿No estaba cabreado con él? Era un tanto bipolar el chico…

Roxas suspiró, dejó el paraguas a un lado, cogió al pelirrojo por la manga de la gabardina y le sentó en la cama, junto a él. Frunció el ceño y se miró las manos, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar. Algo le decía que tenía que hablar con él en lugar de seguir comportándose como un niño, pero ¿qué tenía que decirle?

-Oye, Axel, verás…-dijo, sin mirarle a la cara-Lo cierto es que…Es raro, ¿sabes…? Se supone que no te conozco, pero no me ha gustado que me insultases. Si lo hubiese hecho cualquier otro, no le habría dado tanta importancia, pero ha sido decirlo tú y…-se rascó la nuca-No sé por qué me ha fastidiado, pero supongo que si lo ha hecho ha sido por algo, ¿no?

-Es un progreso…

Roxas alzó la cabeza y le miró con una sonrisa torcida.

-Además, me he dado cuenta de que a ti te ha molestado que no te reconociese.

-¿Qué?-se atragantó-¡Q-qué va!

Axel miró hacia otro lado, claramente incómodo. Vale, tenía que admitir que le había dolido esa frase que Roxas le había soltado tan libremente hacía menos de diez minutos, pero de ahí a pregonarlo públicamente a los cuatro vientos había todo un abismo que no estaba dispuesto a salvar.

-¿Hm?

Bajó la cabeza al notar algo que se deslizaba lentamente por sus dedos y vio la mano de Roxas colándose por debajo de la suya. Miró al rubio, que había escondido la cara entre los hombros y parecía debatirse entre hablar o no.

-Lo cierto es…-tragó saliva, nervioso-que, por alguna razón, estoy muy a gusto a tu lado. Puede que seas un…no sé…esquizofrénico, o un asesino o un chalado que se ha escapado de un psiquiátrico, pero sinceramente, me siento realmente bien, como si…hubieses despertado algo en mi interior que había perdido…-se llevó una mano al pecho de forma inconsciente-¿me entiendes?

El chico esbozó una ligera sonrisa muy bien disimulada y colocó una mano en el pelo de Roxas, levantándole lentamente la cabeza. Le miró durante unos segundos a los ojos y luego pegó los labios al frágil cuello del rubio, que no atinó a reprimir el sorprendido gemido que escapó de su boca.

-¡A-Axel!

El pelirrojo soltó una risita contra la piel de Roxas mientras le echaba muy poco a poco sobre la cama con su propio peso. El más chico se aferró a la gabardina de Axel mientras este no dejaba de darle pequeños besos por el cuello hasta que por fin se dignó a posar los labios sobre la boca entreabierta del rubio, que cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir la ágil lengua del otro recorrer su cavidad por entero, sin dejar un solo sitio sin explorar mientras él se dedicaba a intentar oponer inútilmente una resistencia que Axel encontraba de lo más divertida.

Tras unos cuantos devaneos más y tras haber desvestido prácticamente por entero a su tierno muñequín, el pelirrojo dejó que Roxas tomase un pelín de iniciativa, tan sólo para no hacer sentir inútil al pobre chaval. Sintió que bajaba las temblorosas manos por su pálido torso hasta llegar al pantalón que, de forma titubeante, fue bajando tan lentamente que Axel creyó que moriría allí mismo. La lentitud del rubio era, cómo llamarlo…malévolamente excitante.

Roxas contempló, con una mezcla de miedo y admiración, a Axel en toda su completa y desnuda gloria. Alzó de forma automática la cabeza para poder mirarle y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar echarse a reír al ver la expresión de su cara.

-Doy por sentado que es tu primera vez.

El rubio asintió ligeramente con la cabeza –si es que en realidad asintió-, totalmente paralizado. Axel sonrió con suficiencia. Si alguien se hubiese atrevido a desvirgar o, ¡ni eso!, a tocar siquiera a SU Roxas –aunque no fuese el mismo que el de la Organización, seguía siendo suyo- lo hubiera matado sin contemplaciones.

-Tranquilo, procura relajarte. Pero, antes de nada…

Axel paseó tranquilamente la mirada por el cuerpecillo aún sin desarrollar de Roxas y, antes de que pudiese hacer nada, una vocecita acudió a su mente.

''_Es sólo un niño_''

''_No, qué va_'' se apresuró otra voz a acallarla.

''_Sabes que es un niño_''

''_Pero tengo su consentimiento. No ha puesto objeción_''

''_¿Pero qué objeción va a poner? Si le prometieses la luna, él te esperaría todas las noches con una sonrisa boba a que bajases del cielo con ella entre las manos_''

-Roxas… ¿De verdad es esto lo que quieres?-preguntó con un extraño tono de voz.

El rubio le miró largamente, esbozando una tímida sonrisita mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Si no lo quisiese, ten por seguro que seguiría dándote de paraguazos hasta dejarte irreconocible… ¿lo captas?-terminó con la coletilla del pelirrojo.

Axel sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Roxas le miró cogiendo con algo de timidez una mano, como pidiendo permiso, y cerró los ojos a la vez que comenzaba a introducir los dedos en su boca, lamiéndolos lentamente. El pelirrojo besó la frente del rubio con cariño y deslizó suavemente la mano por su pequeño cuerpo hasta llegar a otra pequeña cosita que, al tocarla, hizo que el rubio arquease la espalda ligeramente. Con la otra mano se encargó de tantear la entrada, relajándola para que no doliese tanto –tontería, iba a doler de todas formas, pero bueno-, sintiendo que Roxas se tensaba ante aquel acto. Lo cierto era que necesitaba con urgencia a la voz de YA sentirse dentro de él, así que procuró relajarla lo más delicada y rápidamente que pudo, pero delicado y rápido son palabras que no suelen concordar muy bien…

-A-Ah…-se quejó el rubio, guiñando un ojo.

-Lo siento-murmuró Axel con voz ligeramente ronca, procurando ser más cuidadoso.

Al cabo de un rato empezó a escuchar gemidos vedados provenientes de la garganta de Roxas, que intentaba no sacarlos a la luz, provocando que a Axel se le escapase una risa grave. Bajó la cabeza, sin dejar de masajear la entrada del rubio, y besó con delicadeza la húmeda punta del miembro para luego comenzar a lamerlo de manera placenteramente lenta.

-Axel…-se le escapó a Roxas, enterrando los dedos en la mata de cabello rojo puntiagudo y sorprendentemente suave-No puedo…más…

El chico sonrió, lamió por última vez la pequeña hombría de Roxas y, tras incorporarse, le sentó encima de él. Besó al rubio, haciendo que probase su propio sabor, y luego se separó un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Esto dolerá, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Roxas asintió quedamente con la cabeza y rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo con los brazos, estrechándole contra él.

-No me importa-murmuró contra su cuello-. Quiero estar contigo, Axel…No importa lo mucho que vaya a doler.

Axel se alegró de que Roxas no pudiese verle la cara por estar apoyado contra su hombro. Acarició el cabello del rubio, colocando una mano en su cadera, y comenzó a introducir su miembro lentamente, muy lentamente, para que no doliese tanto.

-Roxas…-se le escapó al pelirrojo mientras apretaba al rubio contra él.

Roxas empezó a emitir quedos gemidos cuando se acostumbró a la intromisión, clavando las uñas en la espalda del mayor. Gimió el nombre de Axel mientras movía de forma inconsciente las caderas, estrechándole cada vez más, sintiendo en su oído los quedos jadeos de _su_ pelirrojo, acompañados de suaves besos en el lóbulo y en el cuello.

Axel aumentó el ritmo, apretando la mandíbula para evitar que ningún gemido se escapase de su boca. Lo cierto era que le estaba costando, ya que la estrechez de Roxas era encantadoramente placentera. Empezó a masajear firmemente el miembro del rubio, haciendo que éste gimiese aún más alto hasta que consiguió alcanzar el orgasmo. El pelirrojo siguió durante unos instantes más, notando que algo estallaba en su interior. Sin embargo, se encargó de no dejar escapar ningún gemido lo suficientemente alto como para que resultase delatador.

Roxas, por su parte, se encontraba totalmente abrumado; jamás se había imaginado algo así. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto placer? No podía entenderlo, pero tampoco se esforzaba mucho en ello.

-Axel…-volvió a gemir, separándose para mirarle a los ojos-Te amo…

Se sentía tan bien al decirlo que podría pasarse toda su vida pronunciando esas dos palabras.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y acercó la cara del rubio a la suya para poder besarle tiernamente en los labios.

''Te amo…''

Esas palabras le habían llegado muy hondo, y sabía que él también sentía lo mismo por su Roxas, a pesar de verse incapaz de pronunciarlo, de momento, en voz alta. Había sido todo demasiado rápido, había sucedido demasiado deprisa. En menos de media hora había pasado de estar siendo agredido por el rubio a que este estuviese derritiéndose en sus brazos.

Axel tumbó al chico sobre la cama, situándose él a su lado. Roxas apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo, sonriente, mientras que el mayor se encargaba de juguetear con uno de los muchos picos puntiagudos que conformaban su brillante cabello rubio.

-Me gusta ese ruido…-ronroneó Roxas, besándole el pecho con cariño.

-¿Qué ruido?

-¿Qué ruido va a ser? Los latidos de tu corazón.

El chico parpadeó, claramente impresionado. ¿Roxas había dicho lo que creía que había dicho? ¿Roxas estaba escuchando su corazón? Él era un incorpóreo, no tenía corazón…Pero sabía que su rubio no le mentiría, no tenía motivo para hacerle creer lo que no era. Además, si no tenía corazón, ¿cómo podía sentir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento?

Sentir…Eso tampoco era propio de un incorpóreo.

-Roxas, mi Roxas…-murmuró, acariciándole la espalda y besándole en la frente-Me parece que jamás comprenderás cómo me has hecho sentir…

Roxas alzó la cabeza, mirándole de forma extraña.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

Axel sonrió, recostando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

-Nada, nada…

El rubio dejó correr el tema y pasó el brazo por el torso del pelirrojo, abrazándose a él fuertemente, como si no quisiera que desapareciese de repente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en mi casa?-le preguntó al cabo de un rato, curioso.

-Lo cierto es que llevo todo el día, más concretamente en tu habitación. Es tan…asquerosamente acogedora que no he podido resistirme.

-¿Gracias…?

Axel sonrió y besó la cabecita de su rubio.

-¡Roxas, cielo! ¿Estás en casa?

Roxas se levantó rápidamente y miró con los ojos muy abiertos al pelirrojo.

-¿Quién es?

-¡Mi madre!-exclamó-¡Se suponía que no venían hasta mañana!

-¿Y por eso me has dejado quedarme aquí? Vaya, no sé cómo sentirme, Roxy…

El rubio se levantó, cerrando los ojos fuertemente al sentir un ligero dolor.

-Lo que me faltaba…

Axel se rio, se incorporó y abrazó a Roxas por la espalda, besándole en un hombro.

-Relájate, mi Roxas…

-¿No lo entiendes? Si mis padres te ven aquí…Ah, Axel, ahora no, por favor…

El pelirrojo volvió a reírse y dejó de juguetear con su rubio. Roxas se giró hacia él, mirándole con algo de pena.

-Si mis padres te ven aquí, te irás de cabeza por la ventana y a mí me mandarán a un psiquiátrico.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué edad se supone que tienes, Axel? ¡Yo sólo soy un crío!

-Sí, eso ha quedado patente…-murmuró, mirando de reojo hacia abajo.

Roxas se sonrojó y chistó.

-Por favor, Axel. ¿Cómo se lo explico a mis padres? No me gustaría que me encerrasen, sinceramente. No podría…no podría verte.

Axel volvió a besarle y se levantó, empezando a vestirse rápidamente.

-¿Roxas?

-¡Dame un segundo, mamá! ¡Estoy…cambiándome de ropa!

-Buena excusa-susurró el pelirrojo, sin dejar de reírse por la situación-. Oye, Roxy, ¿estás ocupado esta noche?

Roxas se puso rojo, pero sonrió y acercó a Axel hacia él, ahogando un quejido.

-Siempre estaré libre para ti, Axel-contestó, besándole-, así que puedes venir a verme cuando quieras…siempre y cuando mis padres no nos cacen.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-le acarició el pelo y se separó, haciendo aparecer un portal de oscuridad-. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, hoy apenas hemos tenido tiempo para hablar. Vendré a visitarte esta noche, mi Roxas. Y ten cuidado, el dolor no se pasa en un par de minutos-sonrió-, ¿lo captas?

Dicho esto, se perdió en la oscuridad. Roxas esbozó una sonrisita, guardó como buenamente pudo su ropa y se puso rápidamente un pijama, metiéndose en la cama.

-Mamá, me encuentro mal.

La madre de Roxas entró en la habitación de su hijo y miró con una mueca extraña a su alrededor.

-Cielo, ¿no huele un poco raro aquí? Oh, ¡pero si estás rojo! Te traeré un paño de agua fría.

Roxas asintió quedamente con la cabeza. Tenía la sensación de que se había olvidado de algo…

¡Claro, la séptima maravilla!

Bueno, ya no tenía importancia. Él había encontrado la octava maravilla, _su_ octava maravilla, y no necesitaba saber nada más de las otras.

.0.0.0.

Bueno, pues aquí está…Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado y, si es así… ¡dejad reviews!

Bye ^^


End file.
